Warp Star
riding the Warp Star]] The '''Warp Star' is the primary mode of transport for Kirby in many of the games he has starred in. It is usually shown as being a yellow star that floats in the air and flies Kirby to another part of a level once he gets on it. Sometimes a Warpstar is the only way to reach the end of the level; sometimes they allow Kirby to reach secret areas; while othertimes they just provide a faster (and safer) way to get across. It has a tendency to violently crash land, destroying itself in the process. In Kirby media In the ''Kirby'' games Warp Stars can be found floating in many of the levels and once Kirby touches a Warpstar, he will get on it and ride it to another area of the level he is in. In most games Kirby will hold onto the Warpstar and rides it from it's side. Doing this allows up to four people to ride on a Warp Star. ''Kirby's Dream Land The Warp Star appears once in all of the stages in the game (including Mt. Dedede where Kirby boards it in the stage intro to get into the castle) and each time is needed to reach the next part of the stage. ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror At first, the warp star's role seems minor, as it serves the same use as in the other games. However, at the begining, after Kirby is split into 4. When he calls the warpstar, all the Kirbys have to share the same star. However, at the end of the game, each Kirby has his own star. This may be a reference to the Anime, where the Warp Star is a symbol of a star warriors power. At the end of KatAM, the Kirby's probably had earned themselves titles of heroes in their own right. ''Kirby's Air Ride It was also used as an Air Machine of the same name. Facts The Warp Star is the only machine Kirby has at the beginning of the game. =Statistics = =Pros = * Fairly balanced in all statistics; has no real flaws. * Excellent aerial game. =Cons = * Lacks proper offense for disabling power. * Somewhat light and easily knocked around. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the Super Smash Bros. games ]] ''.]] In ''Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kirby enters a level by crash landing his Warp Star in a similar way to how he does at the start of Kirby's Adventure. Starting with Melee the Warp Star Is also a weapon that Kirby and other characters can use. When used, the character flies offscreen, then comes crashing down. The explosion can do some damage and can even KO Players with high damage percentage. In both games, the Warp Star's impact location could be controlled slightly to catch players who try to avoid it out. Like most Melee weapons - Warp Star appeared as a Trophy. The Warp Star appears twice in the Subspace Emissary both times summoned by Kirby as a method of escape. First to escape the Floating Stadium with one of the Princesses he rescued from Petey Piranha (either Zelda or Peach depending on the player's choice) before the Subspace Bomb engulfs them. They later crash land on the Halberd after it rams them from behind knocking Kirby off his Warp Star. Later on after Mario, Pit, Yoshi, and Link join Kirby he uses the Warp Star once again to escape a Subspace Bomb (Link also hitches a ride while Mario rides Yoshi and Pit flies). Trivia *The warpstar is the symbol used to represent characters from the Kirby series. Usually in the Super Smash Bros series. *The warpstar is drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic subgame. *The warpstar apparently holds the Star Rod ability in the anime, but in the games, it cannot be inhaled. Category:Items Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Air Ride Machines